


Afterlife

by venturesomeScout



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: M/M, lots of flashbacks, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venturesomeScout/pseuds/venturesomeScout
Summary: USSR and Third Reich meet in the afterlife.
Relationships: Soviet Union/Third Reich
Comments: 19
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

“Communism has never worked” The woman with the raspy voice has said. The lights in the office were turned off and the curtains were shut even though it was a bright day. USSR's heart was beating faster than ever in his heart. He almost felt as it would explode any minute. “Come on, Sovetskiy, take a bite.” The woman now said and placed down a pizza box on the table. “A taste of capitalism.” The country bit his lips. 

“What is the meaning of this? The people have voted 70%-” “That doesn't matter.” The woman opened the pizza box. “This will go down in history. The day were the horror regime crumbled and America has won.” Soviet could feel his anger boil up but he forced himself to stay as calm as possible. It wouldn't be good for his already damaged body to get angry. 

“You can't force me to lay down my service. My duty is to represent all the republics of the Soviet-” “Yes, ALL the republics.” The woman took a bite off the pizza. Soviet watched her as she sat down. “Put down your duty without a fight and it won't be so painful to watch.” “Never!” He was determined to not go down like that. 

“You!” Soviet pointed at the woman in anger and slapped the pizza piece out of her hands. “Were supposed to bring the economic crisis under control! Not buy fucking Pizza Hut! I gave you this position because I trusted you! Is this how you thank me for taking care of you since your birth?” The woman sitting on the chair just laughed though. 

“From the beginning your fall was obvious and unstoppable. It was only a matter of time and I let it speed up. Enough people have suffered under your hand.” Soviet slammed his hands on the table and got as close as possible to the woman's face. “Oh, and who are you to judge me? How do I deserve this but America doesn't?” The woman was silent for a while. Eventually though, she closed the pizza box and stood up. “I have always preferred capitalism since I was a child. And now finally I can do something about it.” 

Soviet's breath was stunned from disappointment. “I can't believe I raised you to turn out like this, Ukraina.“ She walked over to the windows and opened the curtains. “Sovetskiy, don't make this harder as it is. You're a country, not a father. Even if you want me to call you my father, you have always been a bad father. You tried to better yourself but it was never enough. It will never be. Communism will never work and I know you would never put it down yourself.” The country was too hurt to actually answer his daughter. He never felt so betrayed than right now. Even Reich's betrayal has been less painful and this asshole literally sent the German Air Force after him. 

“Sovetskiy.” She said more intense. The tall country raised one of his eyebrows. “This is my revenge. For the Holodomor. We're not humans, such things have never been illegal to you.” Soviet's eyes widen and then he wheezed. “Oh, Ukraina.” He giggled louder and saw his daughter's eyes inflaming from his words. “Stupid Ukraina, Stupid Ukraina... How often do I have to tell you that it was never my intention for that to happen. It was a famine, not a genocide of the Ukrainian people. Rossiya and Turkey suffered under it too. Even me...”

It wasn't good for him to get angry. He felt another crack on his arm expanding. It hurt but he stayed strong and ignored his current health issues. He slowly walked closed to his daughter and carefully placed his hands on his daughter. “Was I too gentle? Should I have forced you too only learn Russian? Strip you of your culture? Ukraina, what did I do wrong?” He mumbled as his head filled with horrible thoughts. “You're not turning fascist, are you?”

Ukraine sighed in annoyance. “Of course not.” She grabbed the shaking wrists of the country and removed them a bit forcefully. “We, the republics decided to no longer stand in the shadow of you, we will finally become countries. We're not your children anymore..” Her voice turned a bit gentler in the ending. “Republics...” Soviet mumbled. “You're not just any republics, you're still my children. I need to take care-” “You have done enough.” Ukraine shushed him. 

“I ask you once more.” Their eyes met. “Don't make it harder as it is.” The room went silent for an entire minute. His daughter's eyes were burning into him. He shouldn't let this happen. Most of the people voted against it. He had to fight for the solidarity! But not all of his children believed in his solidarity... His whole body war burning. It hurt. 

“Papa, come on.” She took the hand of his father. “Let me take you to bed and gather the others. Today is end and start of something big.” The country took a deep breath. It was no use fighting it. Even if he did, his daughter was right. He would fall apart no matter if he would fight it or not. “Okay” He agreed and took her hand. 

.  
.  
.

Soviet's head throbbed and his body parts felt limp. How long has he been laying here? It was so bright.. He could hear something move next to him and in an instant he opened his eyes. He wasn't prepared for what his eyes reflected. “Yo Sowi!” A voice with a heavy German accent greeted him and it was enough for the communist to have a short flashback. The German smiling at him. The German hugging him. The German kissing him... The German stabbing him in the back. Hurting his children in front of his very eyes. 

Soviet's instant reaction was to scream and jump up. He grabbed Third Reich's arms and lunged at him with all of his power. The nazi widened his eyes in shock and hit his head on the ground as the communist pressed himself down on the other. “How are you alive? I saw you coward shot yourself in front of my own eyes.” 

The nazi didn't seem to be impressed by the other words though. “Wow, thanks. Welcome to the afterlife Sowi.” Soviet went dead silent which only amused the German under him. “... wait what?” The communist finally choked out and Third Reich couldn't hold back his laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been pretty boring laying around in the white void until a little hole opened out of nowhere and let the country's ex-enemy drop to the ground like a limp bag. The nazi clapped his hands over his mouth as it has happened. He wouldn't have expected that and quite frankly, it was kind of a scary incident. He wondered for how long he had been dead. It felt like Soviet didn't even followed so much later than himself. On the other hand though, Reich had totally lost all sense of time since he had been here.

He crawled over to the limp body of the other country and eyed him intensely. The other was sleeping peacefully and had scars lining all over his skin. The nazi furrowed his eyebrows together. It surely looked weird. He couldn't make out how the Soviet Union had died just by the looks of his scars. They did not look like self harm scars either, though the nazi knew exactly the other had some hiding under the bandages around his arms. 

Third Reich remembered the first time the two countries have 'made love' to each other. It surely was not Soviet's intention that Reich would see the scars on his arms but he still saw them by accident. It was such a weird moment. The nazi would have never expected such a strong and tall country to pursue such activities just to process stress. It also made the German more confident in backstabbing the other though. This in the end, was a fatal mistake. Reich had underestimated the communist heavily. 

He continued to stare at the other, unsure if he should try and wake him up. Somehow it warmed Reich's heart to see Soviet again. Even after all that had happened, he never actually hated the communist that much. When Reich would have succeeded to take over the east territories he wouldn't had been able to kill Soviet. Maybe Reich would have decided to force him to change into a fascist regime or marry him. Reich hummed to himself. Yes, despite the Russian's tallness, he was pretty cute. 

Soviet made a small noise and turned his body to the other side. Reich had to push down a chuckle. He would probably wake up soon, he should savor this moment before it was over. 

.  
.  
.

“What do you mean afterlife?” The tall country growled back. “If you die, you die. There's nothing afterwards.” The German held up one of his fingers and placed them on Soviet's mouth “Shush, shush! How would you know? You have never been dead.” Reich grinned. “Well, until now.” He then added.

Soviet wasn't sure what to make out of the whole situation. Not so long ago, he was still laying in the bed of his room but his memories were a bit blurry. He pinched his eyes together in hope to remember what exactly happened. Pictures of his children standing next to his bed flooded his mind. Some of them were crying and Russia was holding his hands tightly. 

“Are you done with your flashback?” Soviet opened his eyes with a groan. “You haven't changed one bit haven't you?” The communist asked. He was still sitting on Reich's abdomen, pressing his body weight down on the other and therefore making sure the nazi couldn't stand up. Soviet eyed Reich more intensely and realized the round pale scar decorating his forehead. It was the place where Reich had shoot himself through the head.

“Aha. What about heaven and hell then?” Soviet asked and poked Reich's forehead. “How would I know what this is? Maybe this is hell.” Reich giggled and moved his hands, almost as if he was excited. “Our personal hell is each other!” He said and Soviet grabbed Reich's hands to make them stop moving. It annoyed him. “What have you even done all this time here?” 

Reich's smile didn't fade, it kinda creeped Soviet out. Third Reich always had these non-fitting face expressions. He would laugh frantically when he was hurt and almost always have a smile on his face. When they were together Soviet loved his smile but now he wished it would just finally leave his face. It didn't fit at all. “Oh, nothing.” Reich simply said and teared his arms out of Soviet's grip.

The nazi extended his arms to touch the other's shoulders. “Oh, it was so boring Soviet~” He almost purred and moved his head closer. “I'm so glad you're here, I knew you would die an early horrible death.” He said mockingly. Soviet groaned once more and finally stood up from the other.

“Whatever. I'm not dealing with this bullshit.” He said and started walking into a random direction. This made Reich instantly stand up and run after the other. “Wait, what are you doing?” Soviet decided not the answer. “Hallooo?! Erde an Sowjetchen?” The German tried once more and poked into Soviet's side. Soviet slapped his hand away. “I'm finding a way out of here.”

It was silent for a moment and nothing but the countries footsteps could be heard. Eventually though, Reich bursted out in huge laughter. “I have tried that already. Trust me, there is no way out. This place is endless.” The communist just rolled his eyes. “What do I have to do for you to leave me alone?” Reich shook his head. “Oh, I'm never leaving you alone. It was so boring.” 

Soviet was kinda fast with his long legs but Reich tried to keep up with him. “Hey you should tell me what happened after my death-” He went silent as Soviet shot him a glare. Soviet's glare quickly changed to an surprised expression as he saw Reich's smile fade away for a second. Just for a second though because Reich's grin grew again. “What's up with that look?” 

The tall country shook his head and turned his head back around. “I'm not telling you and now stop annoying me.” he growled back and sped up. “That's so rude!” Reich shouted back as he walked after him.

.  
.  
.

Both of the countries laid on the ground. Soviet looked pretty defeated. “I told you there is nothing here.” “There must be a way out of this somehow though...” He tried to think of something, anything. “Reich, did you see how I came here? If there is a way in, there must be a way out.” Reich chuckled. “Not necessarily. Anyway, some weird hole opened in the sky and let you drop on this white floor.” He said and petted the floor like it has done a good job. “I guess it didn't hurt because you just continued sleeping.” He wheezed and Soviet shot up from his place.

Reich was quite confused. “Is it that surprising?” “Shush” The taller country shut him up. “What about countries before us? Prussia, Russian Empire, German Empire... Where did they go? If they came here too, maybe they did find an exist.” Reich didn't looked impressed at all. “Maybe. Or maybe they are here too just somewhere else because this thing is endless, as I have said.” Soviet shook his head though. “If it's so big why did I end up dropping right next to you?” Reich furrowed his eyes together. Then he laughed. “So I was right! This is our personal hell!” He also stood up. “Don't be stupid, Reich. We are countries. These stories apply to humans only.” “Ohoho! Vatican would kill you if he heard this!”

They both continued to fight until they got tired and felt asleep. Luckily, they had no feeling of hunger in this place at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Reich stood on a green hill. Birds were chirping around him. He let his eyes close to feel the wind on his skin, but it never came. Right, it was just a dream. So he couldn't feel anything. His body was still trapped in that white nothingness. How unfortunate. 

“Drittes Reich.” A tall figure startled the smaller man. He sighed as he caught sight of the brown uniform. “Jeez, I thought I damned you into the depths of my mind already, but here you are.” The other man answered with an amused sound. “Did you miss me?” He asked and told Reich to sit down by pointing at the ground with one of his fingers. Reich eventually obeyed and sat down next to the taller German.

The other had always been his best friend, but after Soviet told Reich that his friend was probably just a manifestation of his imagination, things took a very weird turn. Considering history, not for a better turn of course. Reich hasn't seen the taller German for a while now, he wondered what made him come back. “You know Soviet won't stay, right?” The tall man asked with a grin.“Huh?” Reich haven't been listening to the other and scratched his cheek. “Arbeiterpartei... Or should I rather say NSDAP, for what did you came here for?” 

“Just to remind you of..” The political party of the former Reich crept closer and swung his arm around the smaller German's shoulder. “..what we fought for.” He finished his sentence and raised one of his hands in the air. Reich saw a the sun turn into a white color. Afterwards, a black wheel formed in the middle of the sun. The wheel was made out of twelve black siegrunen. The empty spaces between the siegrunen began shining in an almost unbearable bright light. Reich recognized this symbol. It was the black sun. Reich took a heavy breath and then turned his head away to look at the grass instead. 

NSDAP laughed. “What got you so upset?” He laid his hands on Reich's shoulder. “I deeply miss our work together. We both know work makes free.” He quoted on of the popular phrases of the work camps. “There is a way out of here, I'm sure of it.” He gently touched Reich's hands which made Reich look down at them. “And then you will free me out of the depths of your mind, right?” The sky only got brighter. It sure looked like heaven, but it didn't feel like it. 

Reich didn't know what to say. He felt like someone had bound a rope around his neck and continued to tighten it. “Ah, I think I have done enough.” Reich choked out his answer. His friend didn't seem amused. “Rather the opposite. Even the dirty communist pig agreed that you went down like a coward. You weren't strict enough with yourself. I mean, you always were emotionally weak, but I really expected better of you.” NSDAP almost gently brushed over Reich's arms but then suddenly dug his fingers deep into Reich's red skin. The tall German breathed down his neck and Reich swore he could really feel his breath. “You were supposed to remove the scum of the earth and not become the scum of the earth.” He hissed. “One war for eternal peace. - Judaism has sworn to take over world domination. You only had to erase them all! You would have won the war eventually, you just were too much of a pussy! You know what would had happened, when you would have won? The people would have recognized you as a hero!” His voice got harsher and louder with every sentence. He clearly was angry with Reich's actions.

Reich's body shivered. He had always believed NSDAP, but after almost the entire world started to fight him it was hard to just insult everyone as a Jew. There weren't even that many on earth. He couldn't believe his words any longer. Reich felt like the biggest scum of the earth. “Hey.” The fingers drew blood on his arms. “I'm talking to you.” NSDAP whispered harshly into his ears. "Answer me."

.  
.  
.

Reich's eyes shot open. His body was covered in sweat and he had to grimace. Sweat was gross. The ceiling was still bright white and cold. It wasn't really comforting. The nazi forced himself up into a sitting position. As he looked around he noticed something that made his blood run cold. 

There was no sign of Soviet at all. He wasn't sure why but his heart began beating in abnormal speed. Did he also just imagine Soviet? Had he never been here in the first place? Oh no, don't let that be true. He stood up on his wobbling knees. He didn't want to be alone with his mind for all of eternity. Did he went through all the emotional struggle to shot himself just to wake up here? He missed the comforting times with Soviet. When they would lay together in bed. Innocent. Pure. Fuck, what has he done? He wished he could turn back time and take it all back. He needed him.

Reich looked down on his hands. The blood that NSDAP had drawn in his dream was no longer there. Eventually, he began laughing. This was just so stupid, that it was laughable! He giggled louder and louder until it made his thoughts fade out entirely. This was fine. He was in control of this. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Reich immediately stopped laughing and quickly turned his head around to see Soviet standing a few meters away from him. Soviet looked really creeped out by Reich's laughter but Reich just blinked back at him like an idiot. 

“Have you been here the entire time?” “I was searching for an exist.” “Without me?” Soviet rolled his eyes and walked over to Reich. “Yes, quite frankly I didn't wanted to be around you. You're obviously fucking insane and just proved that once more.” He grabbed for Reich's hand anyway though. Reich gladly took the other's soft hand. “I think I have found something interesting.” Soviet said. “Really?” Reich's face brightened up, ignoring the fact that the communist had indirectly insulted him a second ago. He was too happy about seeing the other to get mad about that. Soviet decided to just nod and pull the other with him.


	4. Chapter 4

“Huh” Both of the countries looked down into the small dark hole that laid out in front of them. “Does this look like one of the holes I came in from?” Soviet asked and Reich shrugged. “I guess so, I didn't really pay attention.” Soviet stared at him like he was stupid. “What?” asked Reich, feeling slightly offended by Soviet's stare.

“You have spent like 46 years here alone and didn't pay attention when something finally ha-” Reich interrupted him. “46 years?!” He practically screamed. “Shit, I'm not young anymore-” Reich said dramatically and Soviet's eye twitched in annoyance. “58 isn't old for a country. You're basically a baby, calm down-” Reich wouldn't calm down though. “Not old?! That's good coming from a old cracker!” “74 isn't old either! Some countries are several hundreds of years old!” 

Reich just turned away his face though and made an “Tss” sound. “You're unbearable I swear...” Soviet mumbled and then turned his attention back to the tiny hole. “Anyway, listen.” Reich turned his head back to Soviet. “It isn't big enough for us both, so I would say you go first.” The smaller country didn't seem too happy about Soviet's idea. “Why do I have to go first?” He crossed his arms. “Because I already found it, so you can make yourself useful by testing it first.” 

The smaller country glared up at Soviet for a moment before his expression turned soft and he looked to the side. “But I don't want to go alone...” He slowly said. Soviet just sighed. “You're so immature but that's not surprising when we consider you died with 12.”

“Hey!” Reich has turned his face back to him and pointed a finger at Soviet in judgment. By doing so he almost stabbed one of his fingers into Soviet's eyes. “I grew up faster than you!” Reich argued, remembering how he already started a war when he was 6 years old. If this makes someone mature is arguable. The taller country grabbed the hand in front of his face and forced it out of the reach of his eyes.“Just a second ago I have told you that the hole is not big enough for us both. So even if I would want to go together, it's simply not possible.” He explained and lifted Reich up.

“Woah, what are you doing?” Soviet held him over the hole. “Are you ready?” “Nein?!” He yelled back back and kicked Soviet with one of his legs. “I take that as a yes.” Soviet had to smirk.“Don't you dare!” The German tried to kick Soviet with his legs once more. He was unsuccessful. “Or what?” He let go of the other country.

Reich was falling free for a moment until he hit a hard ground under him. He wasn't sure what it was because he still had his eyes closed tightly. After he realized that there was nothing to be afraid of, he opened his eyes again and was disappointed that he did so. 

It was just the same as before. Everything was white and wide. There was nothing interesting except maybe the cold hard white ground. Only a few seconds past until Reich saw USSR basically fall out of the sky. He squeaked and tried to get out of the way, but USSR landed right on him. “Agh-” Reich's face-planted on the floor.

“Are you okay?” Soviet asked and got off from the smaller country, almost worried that he hurt Reich. “Yeah.” Reich groaned and rubbed over his hurt cheek. They both sat in silence for a while.

“Welcome.” A female voice suddenly said out of nowhere. Both of the countries screamed in choir and quickly clung to each other. The voice giggled. “Don't worry, I will do you no harm.” She hummed. Reich didn't seem convinced by that. “Who are you?” He screamed angrily at nothing and Soviet looked around in confusion.

“I'm Earth.” The voice hummed. “You're here because your souls are still restless and not ready to let go just yet.” Both of the countries looked at each other in confusion and then finally let go of each other. “What is that supposed to mean?” Soviet asked. “You're countries, you don't simply die. Humans who have lived under your territories still exist. As long as humanity remembers you, your psychologically form will not die. When your physical form dies though, your souls have to let go of me, Earth, and then go to another place where your souls can rest in peace with others souls.” 

She was silent for a moment. Reich opened his mouth to ask if this place she had mentioned was something similar to heaven, but Earth already continued her speech. “A soul that doesn't want to let go of this world, after their physical death, has never happened. I wasn't sure what to do with you two, so I created this place. I thought, maybe you two can strengthen your souls until your souls are ready to let go.” 

“But we hate each other! He betrayed me!” Soviet said angrily and stood up. Instead of standing up too, Reich continued to sit on the ground and snuggled his legs closer to his chest. “You're Earth! Don't you have to power to let our souls go to the place you have mentioned?” There was silence for a moment. “I'm afraid not, your souls have to do that on their own. I'm sorry.” She eventually answered. 

Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of Reich and Soviet. They covered their eyes so it wouldn't blind them. After the light has faded away they opened their eyes again. A humanized form of Earth stood in front of them. She was a lot taller than Soviet and wore a long white dress. On her head rested a colorful flower crown. 

Earth gave them a smile and then walked over to them. “Listen, I'm pretty sure you two are soulmates.” “WHAT?” Soviet almost screamed while Reich continued to be quiet. He didn't like where this was going. “So this means that when one of your souls menages to let go, the other one will follow.” She explained. “To heaven?” Reich asked, still sitting on the ground. “If you want to call it that...”

Reich bit his lips. “Is there such a thing as hell?” The planet shook her head, making the clouds on her head wiggle a little. “No, that was a invention of humans.” Soviet got a bit inpatient. “How are we even supposed to make our souls 'let go' as you have said?” 

“Oh! I almost forgot. The reason why I had take on this form...” She opened her hands to uncover six small stone-like shards. “These are memory shards. With them you can relive fragments of each others memory. I thought it would help you two understand each other better. And then maybe make help your souls accept death and let go of this world.” She said and tossed both of them three memory shards. 

“Ah, but how do I even use-” Soviet wanted to ask but Earth was already waving goodbye at them. “I have a lot to do, excuse me.” She said and faded away. “Hey! Wait a second!” Soviet tried, but he was too late. She had already vanished.

Reich sighed. “Have you ever considered that we don't deserve heaven and that's why we're here?” He said while turning the memory shards around in his hands. The stone-like things glowed in a bright blue light. “Non-sense.” Soviet simply answered. “Now let's figure out how these weird things work.”


	5. Chapter 5

"Was. für. eine. verdammte. Scheiße!" Third Reich screamed at the top of his lungs and smashed one of the memory shards on the cold white ground. Nothing happened. This seemed to only frustrate the country further and he stomped one of his feet on the ground. Soviet, who was sitting next to him, rolled his eyes. 

"Can you please stop your anger tantrum? This will only result in you eventually breaking the memory shards and then we have no way to 'redeem ourself' worthy to go to this poor copy version of heaven for countries" he said with an annoyed tone, not being able to hold back his thick Russian accent when he was stressed. He also had tried to make the memory shards work for a while now but eventually had given up for today. Now he was just pissed and Reich's behavior didn't make his mood any better.

"Tss!" Reich folded his hands together. "Nonsense Sowjet, this has nothing to do with redeeming ourselves to be worthy, this has something to do with our shitty souls not letting go of our past, just like Earth has explained." He said and tried to calm down his anger, but to no use. "But how are we supposed to do that if these things don't even work? Fuck, I finally want to be out of here!" He grabbed for the memory shard from the ground again.

"Heh, you never were really patient. Even when we were both still alive. Couldn't even wait for those 10 years our pact was supposed to be before invading me! Noo, you just had to do it right after a first real date. That was so romantic of you, really." Soviet spit out and then turned his head to the side, looking away from Reich. Being here with Reich for so long made the communist bitter. It bought up memories he didn't want to have and it hurt in his chest. 

Just after Soviet finished those words, and Reich having the memory shard back firmly in his hands, the shard started glowing in a bright red. Reich gasped, but before he could let Soviet know about his success, everything around him suddenly turned black. He fell to the side, with the memory shard still in his hands, and passed out. 

Soviet of course heard how Reich had fallen to the side and turned around to him in confusion. "Reich? Are you... okay?" He crept closer, his bitter thoughts slightly forgotten now. As he saw that the memory shard was glowing in a bright red he made a small 'ah'-sound. So these memory shards simply start working the moment one of them brings up one of the moments of their past? Soviet gulped lightly. Now he was a bit worried about what the other was about to see, as the communist wasn't sure what exactly the memory shard would show Reich. The Invasion? Their date? Or how Soviet cried bitterly to himself when he was alone and nobody could see? Oh gosh.

\----

Reich felt like he was having a giant headache as he woke up again. Wait no, was he really awake? His surroundings were rather dark, which was hard to adjust to after the bright white room he was always in. After his eyes finally adjusted he could see grass under him. He looked up. A wide field of sunflowers spread before him and the moon was sparkling. The air felt fresh, it was probably June or July. 

Wait a minute, isn't this where he met up with Soviet for their first date? They have bought the entire day and night together here. They even let themself fall asleep here. It was always a bit hard to explain to their children why another country is visiting your house if it isn't for trading or negotiating reasons. The two wanted to be able to cuddle without anyone knowing. Eventually, Reich woke up in the middle of the night and left, leaving Soviet alone in the field of flowers. 

Reich looked down at his hands, wait no, those weren't his hands. Those were Soviet's hands. Was he dreaming? Or was this the doing of the memory shard? Suddenly the grass under him faded and instead he was standing in the middle of an inflamed little village. Instead of smelling the odor of flowers and fresh air, he could only smell the smoke of the fire. 

And then he could hear it. Stuka Sirens. Normally this shouldn't scare him so much, considering those are the sounds of his own dive bombers, but he was in Soviet's body after all. And so he felt how his heartbeat got faster and his hand sweaty. 

His body moved on his own. Reich, or well, Soviet ran to the South. Where the enemy is. He can up a little hill while trying his hardest to try and ignore the dive bombers in the sky. And there he finally saw him. Reich. Himself. 

As Reich saw himself like that in the perspective of Soviet, his stomach made a flip. He didn't know that he could have such a scary smile. It actually reminded him more of the NSDAP than himself. This only made himself feel sicker. He regretted ever trusting the NSDAP, he only turned Reich for the worse. But... He couldn't just blame all his actions on the NSDAP now either. In the end, he was the one who did all the atrocities.

"What the hell are you doing, Reich? I give you one more chance to retreat your dive bombers or I will declare war on you! Do you understand me?" Soviet yelled loudly. His voice sounded hurt. Reich hasn't realized that back then, he only recognized this now. His past version only started laughing though. "You're an idiot, Sowjet! Why didn't you declare war yet? What are you waiting for? For me to just take you over? You should know by now, this attack was no accident. This was planned out by the start! You think I actually hang with you because I like you or something?" Reich laughed even louder. "Hell no! I hate commies like you! I might be the younger one, but you're the naive one here! And now kneel like the Untermensch you are!"

Present Reich was stunned by himself, he has kind of suppressed the memories of him saying all that shit to Soviet, and now remembering it again, in 3D, from Soviet's perspective, just made him want to straight-up dig a hole somewhere and cease to exist for real.

This didn't happen though, instead, his vision fainted out once more and he found himself in a Russian bunker underground. He instantly realized that these must be one of the bunkers in Stalingrad as he saw a map of Stalingrad spread before him on a metal table. The room was only barely lit. It was silent, almost too silent and then, to his horror, he realized there were tears in his eyes. Reich was a bit overwhelmed by all of this and now rose his hands to his cheeks. He was still in Soviet's body and for a moment he wondered if this is still one of Soviet's memories or if he, himself, was actually crying. Before he could really question it any further though, he was suddenly back in the white void.


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly Reich's eyes adjusted to the bright light of the white void, but his vision stayed blurry. Tears were still in his eyes. With a fast-beating heart, he held one of his hands in the air and inspected it for a second. After making sure that it was his hand and not Soviet's, he pulled it down again to wipe over his eyes. He wasn't sure how to feel about what he just had witnessed and he really preferred if he didn't had to go through that. It was easier to accept the past if you don't get directly confronted with it.

It's not like Reich didn't know he had hurt Soviet back then. In 1941 he had justified his action by adopting NSDAP's opinions about the eastern countries. In NSDAP's eyes, Reich was supposed to bring more 'living space' for his people and as the Slavs were seen as an inferior being by his ideology, it 'was okay' to take their land. Or at least, back then, Reich thought so. The more time Reich spent alone in this white void, the more he realized that all he did made so little sense... If any at all. And while Reich wasn't religious, he did understand why some people compare him to Satan. He sighed heavily. 

NSDAP has sworn him one war for eternal peace. But look where that got them. Sometimes Reich wished he could just grab time and pull it back for a few years. Tell NSDAP to shut up, redo his government concept, and then just tightly hug Soviet while hiding himself in the Slavs long arms. He really missed Soviet's hugs from where everything was still okay. Reich almost felt like crying once more, but a quiet noise next to him pulled the German out of his thoughts. He forgot he wasn't alone here. 

Quickly he pulled himself up in a sitting position and turned his head to his left. Soviet was sitting next to him, giving him a curious look. The taller country seemed a bit nervous and unsure of what to say. Eventually, Reich spoke up. "Well, the memory shards do work after all." He simply stated and then quickly forced a grin on his face. This seemed to slightly unsettle the communist.

Maybe it would be the time now for Reich to say what he saw and apologize to Soviet with tears in his eyes or some shit like that, but Reich refused. He would rather push all the memories of the past far away somewhere in the depths of his mind and never think about them again. He didn't want to look weak in front of the other country. And anyway, why would Soviet ever forgive him? Reich was unsure about a lot of things, but he at least was sure about the fact that the atrocities he did during his living time could never be excused. 

Soviet took it upon himself to ask the obvious question. "What did you see?" He asked and then looked down at Third Reich's hands. The memory shard, that had been still lying in his hands before, had now vanished. Now they only had five more memory shards left.

Reich gulped slightly, his forced smile vanishing for a moment before it came back again. Then he answered. "Well, how I betrayed you in 1941. From your perspective. Nothing much to say about it, really." He shrugged slightly and Soviet narrowed his eyes. Soviet wasn't really happy with that answer. He expected more. Maybe an apology? The communist cleared his throat. "Oh really? Is that all?" He asked now, his slight annoyance obviously showing through his tone of voice. 

"Well, what do you want me to say, huh?" Reich asked now, crossing his arms over his chest. The tension between the two was unbearable heavy. Both of them knew the answer to this question, but neither of them answered it. 

After 5 entire minutes of awkward glaring Soviet stood up. "I don't know what I expected from you." He simply stated and began walking in a random direction. Reich blinked multiple times in slight confusion, then grabbed the memory shards, and began following Soviet. "Where are you going?" The German asked and Soviet rolled his eyes.

"Away from you. Just..." The communist stopped walking and Reich almost pumped into him. "Leave me alone for a few hours, okay? Being around you is seriously mentally exhausting," he growled and turned around to the smaller country, placing his hands on his hips. Reich almost wanted to laugh at Soviet's angry expression, but he held it back.

"Aw man, you really hurt my feelings! Why would you want to leave me so soon already, Sowjetchen?" Reich overdramatically whined and placed a hand on his forehead as if he was the protagonist in a theatre play. This wasn't a good thing to do though, as it only frustrated and angered Soviet even more. Especially with that nickname.

Soviet roughly grabbed one of Reich's wrists and pulled him closer. "Listen here you little shit. Sometimes I think that maybe you do have some heart left in you, but every time I do think so, I get proven wrong. I'm so sick and tired of playing this stupid mind game with you! Do you think I'm just your play toy? I will not take it any longer! I wish I could never see your face again, but we have to do what Earth told us to do first. So at least give me a favor for once and just fuck off for a few minutes!" With that said he pushed Reich away again.

Reich almost stumbled and fell on the ground, but was able to hold himself. Soviet took this moment to turn around and take his leave. Reich wanted to follow him, but he knew he shouldn't. So instead he slowly sat himself down on the white ground. 

After Soviet was out of sight he pulled his legs closer to his chest and hugged them tightly. Maybe he should have tried to apologize after all? But would that really change anything? Reich gritted his teeth together. During his living time, he would probably ask NSDAP for help now. But even if Reich's imaginary manifestation of the NSDAP would be here right now, Reich doubted he would have any good tips for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Soviet wasn't quite sure how long he walked through the white void, but eventually, he stopped and laid himself down on the cold solid ground. Since there wasn't much to do here other than thinking his mind quickly drifted back to Reich and his relationship with him. Since the communist died and ended up here with Reich, he wasn't quite sure how to handle the other and so he had just run with his default setting: Be angry at Reich for betraying him.

But their relationship was more than just that. Or rather, it had been something way more than that in their past. Soviet closed his eyes and thought back to their old good times together.

The first time Soviet had heard of the Third Reich he had never really liked him much. The other countries have described Reich as a fascist maniac who had killed his older brother Weimar in cold blood. And so Soviet had actually been a bit scared to meet the smaller country. He just knew a fascist country couldn't be up to any good and tried to make pacts with the UK and France, but both of them declined his offer. It was quite frustrating, the Soviet Union always had been a rather lonely country. But not because he himself chose to.

And then, suddenly, everything ended up being way different than the Slav would have ever expected. Reich offered the Soviet Union a peace pact for 10 entire years. The communist had surprised that and in some weird turn of events, they got along quite well. Really well. Especially their conversations about their loneliness and unpopularity seemed to bond them. Both seemed to feel like an outcast when with the other countries. And even though their political believes were different, they were still able to agree on some things. Such as this 'small' thing they had with Poland...

Soviet sighed. Reich was so different back then. They would lay together in a field of sunflowers while trying to forget the horrors of the world. Slowly Reich would turn his head to the other and smile at him with a slightly flushed face. Reich was incredibly needy back then. Constantly asking for hugs and affection. He especially seemed to like it when Soviet would allow him to rest his head on the other's lap. Soviet would then proceed to gently brush over Reich's shoulder blades with his fingertips.

For Soviet it never seemed like a one-sided attraction. Reich appeared to be quite caring about Soviet's well-being as well. During their first time, which kind of happened accidentally, Reich had seen Soviet's damaged arms. It had been a behavior Soviet adopted during the cruel oppression under his father. The communist never really showed them to another country as it would make him look very weak and attackable. Other countries could use it against him. But Reich instead insisted on bandaging his arms and refused to stop cuddling with the other for the rest of the night. This was a night that stuck to the Slav like no other. Not just because they both lost their virginity, but also because the communist had never felt so loved before then during this time. He even was able to stop his self-damaging behavior completely because of Reich.

Who would have ever thought that this was all just an act? Even now, after all these years, Soviet still sometimes thinks it couldn't have just been an act. He laid completely still and stared at the white nothingness above him. Reich looked hurt when he told him to fuck off. So maybe he does... No, it can't be. Soviet wanted to hope, but at the same time, he was afraid to get heartbroken once more. Other countries really seemed to like this after all. Even his own daughter stomped on his heart while he was literally laying on his death bed.

The communist then tried to fall asleep but was startled by a loud scream. In shock, he stood up and quickly ran in the direction the sound had come from. As he came closer, he discovered Reich breathing heavily while holding his hands on his chest. His sitting position didn't look really comfortable and Soviet sat down next to him. He then pulled an arm around the other country's shoulders. "You're okay? What happened?" Soviet quickly asked without thinking too much about it. He was running on autopilot.

Reich seemed to struggle to give the other a reasonable answer and instead giggled slightly. "Ah, you came back so fast. So you don't want me gone!?"" Soviet rose one of his eyebrows and tried to figure out what was going on. Only then he realized there was sweat on the other's forehead.

"I had a small nightmare, you know, that happens sometimes." Instead of letting go of the communist, Reich crept closer and hid his head under Soviet's chest. "What are you doi-" Soviet couldn't finish his question as Reich already spoke over him. "I'm sorry, I really am, I regret it so much. But I also know you could never forgive me. That's okay. But I... I don't know how to even describe this. I just..." Reich spoke extremely fast so that Soviet had a hard time catching up with it and then the German suddenly went silent again. Even though Soviet couldn't see the other's face, he was certain Reich's lips were quivering. 

It was weird suddenly seeing the other like this. Just a moment ago Reich refused to apologize to Soviet and while it did kind of made Soviet feel happy, he couldn't actually be happy. Not when the other seemed so on edge. The worst thing was that the communist didn't even know why Reich was acting the way he is at the moment. "Calm down, Reich. What did you even dream about?" He gently brushed over Reich's back.

But Reich didn't answer, instead, he hugged Soviet closer. Soviet eventually decided that it was okay. The other didn't have to answer right now. They could discuss this later. And so he hugged the German back. He thought Reich might cry, but he didn't and even though he did not, Soviet knew this hug was needed nonetheless. The communist just hoped that this wasn't some weird trick because he really enjoyed their closeness. It was something he has missed for years. He wondered if Reich felt the same at the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

The two countries have eventually ended up falling asleep in each other's arms. Reich was the first one to fall asleep and Soviet was quite glad that the German didn't seem to have another nightmare. He wondered if Reich will tell him more about it when they wake up again. With these thoughts in his mind, he had a dreamless and rather peaceful night.

Since Reich was the first one to fall asleep, he also was the first one to wake up again. And that quite loudly. As the German woke up and realized in what position he was in, he let out a scream, quickly shoved the taller country away, and stood up. With a tense posture and a slightly redder face as usual he looked down at the communist. The scream seemed to have interrupted Soviet's sleep as he furrowed his eyebrows together slightly. 

The German forced himself to hold in a chuckle as he looked down at the taller country. Reich was visibly smaller than the other, so he always had kind of liked it when he had the chance to look down on him instead. And anyway, Reich would never say this to him, but despite the Russian's tallness, he was pretty cute and the German had thought about this more than once.

"Why are you screaming like that?" Soviet asked a bit annoyed and sat up slowly. But then his annoyed face expression quickly turned into one of worry. "Did you have a nightmare again?" He asked, while still sitting on the ground and looking up at the other. And while Reich liked feeling taller than the other for once, the question seemed to somehow redden Reich's face even more. He shook his head at a fast pace. "No! I'm not a pus-" He stopped himself as he remembered that Soviet already heard the other scream once because of a nightmare. It would just be like shooting yourself in the foot to call it a pussy-move now.

The communist seemed to have realized Reich's mistake with his word choice as well because Soviet slightly chuckled to himself. "Don't laugh! I didn't do that on purpose yesterday!" He stomped his foot on the ground which made Soviet only laugh harder. Not knowing what to do, Reich decided to simply bit on his lips and look down at the communist with spite. 

Eventually, Soviet calmed down again and gave the other a tender smile. Reich ignored it though and simply looked away. "Aw come on, I didn't mean to downplay your nightmare. Let's talk about it?" The communist requested and patted the place next to him, telling the other to sit down. Reich still didn't seem cooperative though and shook his head. "No, it doesn't matter anymore." Soviet had to raise an eyebrow at that. Reich seemed to almost had a breakdown because of the nightmare, but now it was suddenly okay? The nightmare even made him apologize! Which is of course a good think, but would still mean it was a dream that really pulled on the German's heartstrings.

"Well, ..." Reich turned his head back to Soviet, but was still standing instead of sitting. "since everything is good now, we can continue with the memory shards!" He said and a smile grew on his face. "I think I know how the memory shards work now, but I also feel like we should set up some rules." He continued and seemed to be quite self-confident about those rules he wants to set up. This all made the communist a bit nervous though. He was actually expecting them to talk about their feelings or something after waking up. All relaxed, fluffy, cozy, not... this. It reminded Soviet of a proposal for a treaty. But maybe Reich had a good point and so Soviet nodded. "Okay, sure. What rules?" 

The German now finally sat back down, not next to Soviet though, but before him. He sat on his lower legs to appeal taller. "This memory shard experience I had was quite chaotic, dramatic, and just all in all unnecessarily emotional." He made a small motion with his hands to empathize on the 'chaotic' part and then continued. "I would say we directly decide to talk about more neutral or happy memories, so the memory shards show us those instead. After all, Earth said we have to strengthen our souls for us to be able to let go and I doubt that the dramatic shit actually helps." Reich then finally ended and smiled brightly. He believed he just presented a really good idea. 

Soviet, however, didn't seem to be impressed by this idea at all. "Yes, she said we have to strengthen our souls, but she also said that the reason why we are still here is that our souls don't want to let go of the past." Reich shook his head. "She said no such thing, she just said that our souls simply don't want to let go of this world." The communist rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure that's because our souls liked it there so much. The wars were so much fun." The irony was leaking through his words. 

"Yeah, I left my poor shepherd dog all alone there, I bet my soul just wants to see him ag-"  
"Reich, take this seriously. You literally killed yourself. I doubt that the important stuff is that your soul had a hard time letting go of your d-"  
"Hey, leave my suicide out of this. It was a needed commitment, not something I choose t-"  
"Huh? The fuck are you talking about? Stop pretending this was some heroic death. I was right there. Actually, maybe that's a good memory for the memory shar-" 

The two continued to interrupt each other while growing louder with each word until Reich eventually jumped Soviet as he tried to reach for one of the memory shards. "Fuck no! You're not going to watch me kill myself again you filthy communist. If you want to watch me die again, I want to see your death as well!" 

Soviet laughed at that. "Ah, how romantic." "Shut up!" Soviet tried to turn Reich to the side to get up from the position under him, but Reich struggled against it. And so they ended up scuffling on the ground.

"What kind of fight is this? Stop acting like a child, this is just stupid and seriously not necessary. I just want to get this memory shard thing done already. Just accept that we can't just do this with neutral and good memories, you need to stop being so afraid and face your fears of your past." Soviet tried to explain as they both rolled around on the ground, constantly changing position who is on top of the other. "I'm not afraid, I just don't want some sadist to look through my head." The German answered with a growl.

"You looked into my head first! I don't even know what you all saw there! That's scary, don't you think so? And I really think we should still talk about this apology from yesterday, you really owe me that one!" The Soviet hit his hands hard on the ground between Reich's head. This made the German slightly flinch under him and then he stopped moving. 

"What? Why? I already told you everything yesterday." Reich nervously choked out, but Soviet shook his head. "You know what I'm talking about. Damn, Reich. Did you forget about it already? We kissed. Multiple times. I loved you. I need to know if this was all just an act or not." It was silent for a moment. "Please." Soviet added.


End file.
